mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
IWAY Store
History IWAY-Team Stores Inc. (trading as IWAY) was created on February 23, 2018 since the local economy was in a massive recession with ROFLMart closing it's stores due to Bankruptcy & Target ROFL also closing most of it's stores with no plans to open any other stores, not even in the ROFLMart stores. IWAY Stores Inc. has decided to open a lot of new stores, even in the ROFLMart & Target ROFL stores, this will eventually make Target ROFL completely close all of it's stores. Store Locations Within ROFL City: * Thunderbird Tower, ROFL City * ROFL City Mall * ROFL City Airport There are way more than that, these were just Flagship locations. Outside of ROFL City but in USA: * Bloxway St, FD of Robloxia * Robloxia International Airport, FD of Robloxia * Civic Centre, Innovation City, FD of Robloxia * All former Toys "R" Us (USA) stores Alabama * Huntsville * Birmingham * Mobile * Montgomery * Spanish Fort * Dothan Alaska * Anchorage * Fairbanks Arizona * Phoenix * Tucson * Yuma * Flagstaff Arkansas * Little Rock * Hot Springs * Fayetteville * Jacksonville California * Los Angeles * San Diego * San Jose * Sacramento * Anaheim * Eureka * San Francisco * Bakersfield * Hollywood Colorado * Denver * Archive HQ, (Beautiful Downtown) Aurora * Aurora * Rock Springs * Pueblo * Fort Collins * Boulder Connecticut * Hartford * New Haven * Bridgeport Delaware * Dover * Wilmington District of Columbia * Washington Florida * Orlando * Miami * Jacksonville * Tallahassee * Pensacola * Clearwater * Fort Lauderdale * Fort Myers * Crestview * Kissimmee * Neptune Beach * Jacksonville Beach * Panama City * Panama City Beach * Lynn Haven * Callaway Georgia * Atlanta * Waycross * Savannah * Brunswick Hawaii * Honolulu * Hilo Idaho * Boise * Twin Falls * Pocatello * Napa Illinois * Chicago * Joliet * Springfield * Quincy * Waukegan Indiana * Indianapolis * Evansville * Gary Iowa * Des Moines * Davenport * Iowa City * Cedar Rapids * Sioux City * Council Bluffs Kansas * Kansas City * Liberal * Wichita * Topeka Kentucky * Frankford * Lexington * Bowling Green * Louisville Louisiana * New Orleans * Baton Rouge * Shreveport * Lafayette * Bossier City * Alexandria Maine * Bangor * Portland (most populous) * Augusta Maryland * Annapolis * Baltimore New York * ...City * Buffalo * Albany * Long Island * LaGuardia (LGA) Airport * John F. Kennedy (JFK) Airport * Newark, New Jersey￼ More soon! Not in USA: * Basildon Town Centre, UK * Southend High St, UK * Oxford St, London, England, UK * Cheshire Oaks Outlet Park, UK * Central Mall, Stepford, UK * All former Toys "R" Us Stores. * Wales, UK * Ottawa, Ontario, Canada * Vancouver, BC, Canada * Toronto, Ontario, Canada * Montreal, Quebec, Canada * Paris, France * Berlin, Germany * Rome, Italy * Tokyo, Japan * Sydney, Australia * Beijing, China * Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam More info coming soon. General Layout These stores follow the "Highest Amount of Sales" principle, where the Entrance/Exit to the store is on the right and checkouts on the left/center. This is typical for LHD (Drive on the Right) countries (like the USA) but this is reversed in the UK and other RHD (Drive on the Left) Countries. All Stores Have (More than 100,000+): * All of the IWAY Brands (except Bombs, Missiles & Automobiles) * Staffed Checkouts * IWAY Pharmacy Most Stores Have (More than 54,000+): * Self Checkouts * IWAY Bakeries * IWAY Deli * IWAY Floral * IWAY Restaurants, McDonald's, Subway * (US ONLY): Popeyes, Dunkin' Donuts, Freddy's Steakburgers and Frozen Custard, or Chick-fil-A * Single-Storey Parking * IWAY Salon Some Stores Have (More than 16,000+): * Public Transport Links * IWAY Automobiles * Double-Storey Parking * IWAY Nails * (UK ONLY) Scoop (an Ice Cream Parlour) A Very Few Stores Have (More than 600+): * Underground Parking and/or Multi-Storey Car Parking * Access to Shopping Centres or High Streets * IWAY Offices * IWAY Dental Very Little Stores Have (Less than 100, only in the UK) * Metro Connections (with Southend, Bognor Regis, Brighton & Hove, Portsmouth, Southampton, Tyne & Wear, Manchester and Cheshire Metro(s). * Dunkin' Donuts (Very rare in UK) Only 1 store has (Just 1, obviously) * The Thunderbird Tower. Other * IWAY Cookies * List of IWAY Cookie Flavors * IWAY Cookies/Boxes of Flavors * IWAY Store/Gallery Category:Stores Category:Companies Category:Company